


And Two for Gold

by softieghost



Series: One for Silver [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Consensual Infidelity, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Sara Crispino's magic vagina, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/pseuds/softieghost
Summary: Mila smirked, knowingly, and took her by the hand over to a table that was littered with empty glasses and ugly paper plates. Bella could feel the anticipation rising in her gut. She refused to squash it.





	And Two for Gold

"Bella, baby, my queen, would you be mad if I, well, if I went and found Yuri and Otabek? I don't see them here." 

Jean's breath was hot but not unpleasant in Isabella's ear as he whispered his request to her in the middle of the dance floor. She understood, of course what he was asking. His friendship with Otabek was longstanding but he would never make anything less than a simple social call to Yuri Plisetsky, all golden hair and insults to anyone beside those he deemed worthy. Jean was the only person to exist somewhere in the middle - good enough to fuck and be fucked by but not exactly friends. 

 

Bella turned to look at her husband. He was drunk and a little loose in his clothes but she loved him anyway - how could anyone not see the spark in his eye when he talked or moved or did anything at all? She didn't understand his infatuation with the other two men but she wasn't one to judge, especially when Sara Crispino's entire existence had made her wet in her cigarette pants. 

 

"Be safe, my love. I don't trust that Plisetsky kid." 

 

"He's all bark. It's Otabek you have to look out for." Jean winked at her and kissed her cherry mouth, no doubt smearing her expensive lip stick, and sauntered away with his shoes already in his hands. 

 

Isabella wasn't one to feel awkward when she was left alone at a party but watching her husband leave to fuck some other men made her stomach turn. She'd never be jealous of those two because they didn't get it and they would never get it but ultimately Jean was hers and hers alone to pull moans out of. And yet she let him go so easily. 

 

There was a tapping on her shoulder. 

 

"Bella, where'd your husband run off to?" 

 

It was Mila. Her hair was shaved on the side so much that she couldn't hide it anymore but the look suited her - wine red hair long against her tiny black dress and dark lipstick sent a familiar wave of desire down into Bella's stomach where she relished in it. 

 

"Just saying hi to an old friend. I'd like to say hi to you, too, of that's alright?" 

 

The line was bad but who could blame her after three glasses of champagne and the sight of a beautiful woman in front of her? 

 

Mila smirked, knowingly, and took her by the hand over to a table that was littered with empty glasses and ugly paper plates. Bella could feel the anticipation rising in her gut. She refused to squash it. 

 

Mila walked off to get more champagne and while she was gone Sara Crispino, devoid of her brother for the first time in her life, danced over to the table like a scene in an 80s teen romance - the crowd parted for her inherent excellence to let her through, moving with expert grace to her conquest. Her eyes were hungry. Bella was made wet again. 

 

"Dance with me?" Her purple eyes were hooded as she pressed her body up against Bella's. Her red dress was tight all the way down and so low cut one wrong move would expose her but she moved in a way that never let that happen. She knew her body so well, Bella realized, they could have done anything on that floor without Sara compromising herself. 

 

The music was loud and heavy, not unlike the infamous Grand Prix Final banquet that all but ended Victor Nikiforovs career - she didn't understand how he could be even happier with himself after pulling mainly silver but, then again, love will do that to you. Mila pressed up against her until she was pinned between her and Sara. There was breath in her ear again but it didn't smell like Jean or champagne, it smelled sweet and minty and she was intoxicated immediately, turning to kiss whatever mouth was closest. They were making fools of themselves. It was the most fun she'd had in a long time. 

 

They danced and kissed and drank until they were all three as sloppy as the night was dark, pulled together by circumstance and accident and so much purpose that Bella's head spun - so much had to happen for these three to be in the same location but whenever they met each other sparks flew long and bright into the night, lighting everything around them in a glow unlike anything else Bella had ever experienced before. 

 

It's not that she was unfamiliar with women. In fact, she'd had her fair share of experiences before meeting Jean in her senior year of high school, but she was unfamiliar with just how powerful the pull of Sara and Mila, together, was. Never before had she realized she would jump off of a balcony just for a kiss, dangerous and heavy, like this. Where Jean was home, a small adventure every day, Mila and Sara were all consuming passion, something that would destroy her if she let it. 

 

Mila and Sara were dancing stomach to stomach but parted easily to make room for Bella when she stuck her head in to ask, "Shall we go up?" 

 

Mila's answering giggle made Bella's knees damn near give out. 

 

The three of them could do nothing but stumble out towards the elevator and then down a hallway on the 6th floor and then, drunk and laughing, through one of their hotel room doors. 

 

As Sara made some music start to play from God knows where Mila began undressing. Her black dress, tight and as dark as ink, was unzipped by Sara, slow and sensual, until the high turtle neck was peeled away from her glistening skin to reveal her lingerie underneath. Red lace and satin criss-crossed her body so delicately and perfectly that Bella's head swam at the sight of the straps and buckles and the damp spot in her crotch. Mila's pale skin complimented the shade so perfectly, like it had been made for her. 

 

Sara, on the other hand, was peeling herself out of her red dress with ease. She was naked underneath her clothes and, although Mila knew she was naturally paler than her current complexion, there was no hint if a tan line anywhere to be found. Visions if Sara sunbathing nude on an Italian beach or the roof of her villa or the small yacht her family owned forced Bella to sit down - she was undone with want for the two women in front if her. 

 

As Mila and Sara shared a kiss, sweet and tender, Bella shucked her jacket to the floor and began to unbutton her white shirt. She was hot all over. Her pants came off next and then she, too, was left in nothing but her royal blue bra and panties - the ones that always made Jean drool all over himself. Hopefully he wasn't the only one that would like them. 

 

Again, Sara began to peel Mila out of what she was wearing. Her bra fell to the floor to show off her breasts - small and perfect and pierced through the nipple. Bella had been there, two years ago, when that had happened as a consolation prize for bronze at Worlds. Mila had held her hand tight as the needle went through and Bella silently bemoaned that she wasn't allowed to put her mouth on them to kiss away the pain. 

 

Her garter hit the floor unceremoniously but before she was made fully naked, bathed in the moonlight coming through the window, Sara, still dancing to the music that was playing in the room and in Bella's heart, came to sit on Bella's lap, straddling her. 

 

"You're overdressed." She whispered. Her voice was low and sensual in Bella's ear and her hand was cool and firm on her back where she twisted the bra clasp, one handed, until her top was free. Sara's hand ran over her breast and teased her nipple, making Bella whimper weakly. 

 

Sara grasped Bella's hand and guided it gently to her wet pussy. 

 

"Will you?" She asked, knowing the answer would never be no. 

 

Sara was so wet she was nearly dripping down Bella's hand as she rubbed and teased as best as she could while she was also being distracted by Milas mouth, hot and wet against her own in a way that should have been gross but was delicious and unpredictable in the best way. Mila tasted like strawberry liquor and a little like sweat and perfume but Bella was weak to it all; she was weak to Mila in all cases, it didn't matter the circumstance. Hot steam was licking up her sides as they kissed and as Sara bit into her neck.

 

The three of them moaned and kissed and writhed together until Bella couldn't stand the pressure inside of her any longer and shooed them away to rip down her own panties and then Mila's until all of them were naked and tumbling onto the bed together. Bella was pushed flat onto her back by Mila who ducked away to her bag only to return with something long and hard and pink in her hand. Bella recognized the strapon immediately and spread her legs to invite Mila in, hoping beyond hope she would be the one to get well and truly fucked tonight. 

 

"You look so damn good like this." Mila said, a little breathlessly. She put her mouth on Bella, licking and sucking up her thighs and forcing Bella to arch her back from the relief of having her clit finally, after all this time, toyed with. Milas mouth was a godsend as she ate Bella out, lapping at her like she was ice cream on a hot summer day, drinking her down like the champagne they had shared, mouth to mouth, earlier on the dance floor. 

 

"Can I...?" Sara asked, not finishing the sentence. She didn't need to because Bella was already pulling her over to sit down on her face like a throne. Sara's skin was so soft and warm in Bella's hands she couldn't help but knead at her ass and thighs before licking her own long stipe, from her ass to the tiny patch of public hair in her front. 

 

Before Bella had ever been with another girl she didn't understand how people could be described it as tasting like honey or flowers or wine or anything else overly poetic. And yes, she realized that people did taste closer to sweat than food but there was something so indescribably delicious about Sara Crispino's pussy that Bella was helpless to do anything but arch her neck to get a better angle as Sara quaked above her. She had never experienced heaven or angels or ambrosia before but if she had to guess she would bet her life on it tasting something like Sara's spread legs and the way her breath got faster as Bella worked her tongue inside. 

 

As Sara panted above her Mila worked her fingers deep inside Bella's cunt, seeking out all of her sweet spots while rubbing her thumb in quick, tight circles, into her clit. Bella's back was dripping with sweat against the sheets but she couldn't have cared any less with the way Mila worked her open, making sure she was ready for Princess - a stupid name for such a favorited toy. 

 

If Bella could see she would have been stunned at the image of the black leather harness holding the pink toy up to Mila's crotch. She would have been panting to know that one end was inside Mila already and rubbing up against her clit, too, as the straps bit into her muscular ass and thighs. A girl with a funny colored toy strapped to her was one of the few things that could make Bella damn near come from the thought alone. The best she got, though, was Sara's gasp of a reaction and then the wet, lubed, pressure against her hole as Mila began to delicately press forward. 

 

Bella spread her legs until her muscles felt tight as Mila pushed home, grunting a little as the toy pressed against her own clit within the harness. 

 

Sara and Mila shared another kiss from on top of Bella, their glossed lips sliding together so tenderly Bella wondered if maybe something more than sex was passing through them. When it broke, though, Mila began to thrust into Bella with what was probably close to all her strength. She reached to far into Bella that her legs started to shake from the pressure growing inside her stomach. It felt like dull shockwaves as Mila hit her g-spot without even trying. Bella gasped into Sara, who was shaking above her head from the effort of staying upright without putting her arms onto anything to support her. 

 

"Sara, baby, you look so good like that." Mila said as she panted. 

 

"Isabella's good at what she does." Sara laughed and Bella preened from the compliment as she continued to be pinned down under the weight if her two lovers. The compliment made her double her efforts, driving her tongue into Sara while she used her fingers to rub at her swollen clit, trying to drive her head first into an orgasm. There wasn't anymore teasing or edging, here, just unbridled lust on the part of Bella, desperate to make Sara come as fast as she could. 

 

Her reward was quick - Sara's breathing picked up and she was whining where she sat on Bella's face. With a finger rubbing steadily on her her clit and another teasing into her ass Sara came with a shout and a shudder, drenching Bella in slick wetness. 

 

Sara moved off of Bella's face, making her squint at the sudden brightness, and bent down to kiss her deeply. 

 

"I love it when girls taste like me." 

 

They kissed and kissed until Sara was rubbing at herself again, looking for another orgasm. 

 

Mila continued her pace until Bella was lost in the feeling of being fucked, just the way she liked, oh so right while Mila's pierced breasts bounced in the cool air of the hotel room, sparkling as the bars through her nipples caught the light. Sara moved to kiss Mila and the sight of them, sloppy and sweaty and twisting each other's nipples began to drive Bella over the edge. Sara reached down with a free hand tease Bella's clit and then she was done for, gone, arching her back and squeezing her legs shut hard enough to force Mila to stop as she came. 

 

The music faded out and a new song started. Bella sat up, peeling her back off of the damp sheets and pulled Mila's strapon off and out of her with a wet sound. She and Sara worked Mila in tandem, rubbing at her clit and her hole and her breasts and kissing every inch of perfect skin she had. Bella's fingers found themselves inside of Mila and as she looked for Mila's g-spot Sara added her own until they were trusting together in an effort to bring Mila into the haze they had already entered. 

 

Mila's legs were shaking from the effort of kneeling on the bed while her friends fingered her until she came with a shout, just like the other two. 

 

The champagne bubbled in Bella's stomach again as Mila huffed in her ear. All three of them were sweaty and sticky and so pleasantly drunk they could have gone again if it weren't for how tired they were from dancing and singing and chasing the little Katsuki-Nikiforov girl around. 

 

They showered (together) and took their makeup off and Mila put on their pajamas while Bella stayed dripping wet and naked on the bed, too tired to think about pulling her pants on. 

 

"Mila, I forgot to ask, why exactly are you here? You didn't compete in anything, right?" Bella asked as she lounged back against the plush white pillows of the king bed in the room they were in. 

 

"I'm here as a viewer, although I got into the banquet by saying I was Sara's date." Mila brushed her long fingers through her mussed hair as she spoke. 

 

"Oh, congratulations, I didn't know you two - " Bella started before being cut off by Sara, still naked, painting her toenails in the desk chair. 

 

"We're not. At least. Well..." She had a determined look in her eye, the kind of look Katsuki had when he seduced Victor. 

 

Sara sprung up from the chair, no doubt ruining the red paint she had so carefully laid down. 

 

"Mila Babicheva!" She exclaimed. Her legs were spread unashamedly and she was pointing at Mila sharply. 

 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She continued, almost shouting at the other girl. 

 

Mila dropped her hairbrush (and her jaw) to the floor before running over to Sara and lifting her up in her arms. 

 

"Yes! Finally!" They laughed and kissed as Mila swung them around in the small hotel room. Their giggles made Bella's stomach feel warm and tight and so, so happy for her friends. As they kissed she quietly got up and pulled her clothes on as subtly as possible, letting them no doubt have round two without her. She needed to find Jean anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing otapliroy: man I love Sadboy Manpain. This isn't good unless there's crushing emotional consequences 
> 
> Me, writing saramilabella: I think it's best if Bella's motivation here is that she wants to die while eating Sara Crispino's pussy
> 
> Thank you for encouraging me to write this. It was fun :3
> 
> PS, you can find me on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
